Murder Or Be Murdered
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: Oneshot. This takes place after we saw Jesse and Rachel kissing in the auditorium. Yes, when Shelby was being all creeperlike and watching them.


**Author's Note:** I find it amusing just how far off I was in my other St. Berry ficlet. All of my guessing was so wrong, I can only laugh. But whatever. I am contemplating writing another chapter thing for that story just because I'm not sure if I liked how it ended. For those of you who haven't read it, I'm referring to my little collection of drabbles Enemy by Association.

This was a spur of the moment bit of writing; it takes place after we saw Rachel and Jesse kissing at Caramel High's auditorium. Yeah, that time where the director was definitely staring at them all creepy like.

Please leave a review. They make me smile.

_Started 4/20/10. Finished 4/21/10._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee! If I did do you honestly think I would be sitting here posting this right now?

* * *

"You played your part well,"

He did not have to look up to see his director beaming at him. She knew that she did not have to compliment him either. He knew how well he had played his part. Obviously well enough to get McKinley's resident star to fall for him in a matter of days. That was quick work, even for him. Maybe, he decided later, she was just so starved for attention that any bit she could grasp she would cling to. Oh yes, she had definitely been clinging to him earlier when she had pressed herself against him. If he thought about it he swore he could still feel her lips on his.

"Thanks," He replied as he gathered his belongings into his arms. Sheet music was gripped tightly in his palms.

"She doesn't suspect a thing does she?" Shelby Corcoran was leaning against the wall closest to him. Her eyes were focused on her most gifted student, watching as he paused before grabbing the sheet music to a Lionel Richie song.

"Of course not. You saw her. She is absolutely taken with the idea of the two of us together," He smirked, quickly tucking one particular bit of sheet music under his arm. "I think the fact that it is a secret makes her heart skip a beat and let's butterflies dance around inside of her stomach,"

He laughed quietly to himself. He slipped everything into a bag he had been carrying and slung it over his shoulder. He shrugged once, one corner of his lips still raised higher than the other. This sort of deception was of the lowest possible level he could think of. Using someone's feelings as a weapon was genius, dangerous, and an inconceivable act. But here he was in the middle of it. He was after her heart and part of his mission was accomplished. It was his senior year. He would be damned if some little glee kid nobodies showed him up. He was a team player after all.

"What about Schuester? Did you cozy up to him?" His tone was playful but the woman just smiled.

"Yes, I left him my number too. I don't suspect he'll call anytime soon. He seems pretty messed up," She said all of this as she looked down at a clipboard in her hand, checking something off.

"They all seem to be," He replied with an irritated sigh, moving toward the exit sign.

"Jesse?" He turned around after she spoke, "Don't let this Berry girl inside your head. You have a job to do. Don't go soft on me now,"

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

He walked out then. His tone was just as icy and curt as hers had been. The two of them were certainly a pair. They would do absolutely anything to win, to succeed. To them it made no difference if someone else got hurt, they were just standing in the way. Murder or be murdered. He had lived by that rule or the past three years. He was not about to stop now. Especially not over some girl he had only known for a couple of days. But there was a piece of him, in the very back of his mind that thought otherwise. He suspected it was his conscience. His conscience begged him not to hurt this girl.

Not like he would listen.

He strolled away from Caramel High singing under his breath, a conniving, secretive smile playing across his lips.

"_Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you,_"


End file.
